


"Because are you an omega"

by sanjichop



Series: Omega Vinsmoke Sanji [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Self-Esteem Issues, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjichop/pseuds/sanjichop
Summary: "Because are you an omega"Because was it his fault that he was?
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Omega Vinsmoke Sanji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029924
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	"Because are you an omega"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in this little fic (which will become a series) I decided to do Omega Sanji because I can never get enough of it <3
> 
> They may notice many strange behaviors, each one will interpret it as they wanted ... but I will give it different traits that omegas have, so Sanji can be Ooc at times.
> 
> I hope you'll excuse me if it doesn't make sense, English is not my language :( I speak Spanish and things can change a lot with a single tilde ... I don't know English either so I use a translator.

Being born omega was one of the worst things that happened to him, first he had to be the son of a mad scientist and then all his brothers (including his sister) had to present themselves as alphas, being omega became one more problem on his list.

At first it was insignificant, it was still useless whether omega or not, he was sure that he would like to cook anyway, omega or not, he was sure he would love his mother whether omega or not.

It didn't matter if he was omega, he was Sanji just like his father was Judge, like his mother was Sora. He was the same.

But it did not appear to be so.

"Why am I weak?" He muttered weakly after vigorous training, along with his sister who was helping his horrible burns "We are quadruplets, we were born the same day and we have the same height ... but they surpass me in everything."

"It's because you're an omega, Sanji" Reiju repeated from memory, looking away to turn directly to the door "someday you'll understand"

_It's because you're an omega._

That night Sanji couldn't sleep, honestly, he was scared… he knew that being born as an omega was not a good thing, his father had made it very clear. The omegas were weak, houseworker with a very weak immune system, omegas were useless, once they go into heat they would crawl for any alpha, they would cry for having a mark on their neck and then they would have many puppies. The omegas were pathetic, he decided after a couple of hours with that thought in mind.

He didn't want to be an omega, what would they do when he was hot? His father would not be happy, that was absolutely certain, while, his brothers would only tease him by having 'complete control over their instincts' ... And his sister would be watching from afar laughing softly, as always.

"Even if you are an omega" Inquired Judge observing his son with crossed arms, with his typical expression of annoyance "Your fertility could help Germa in the future, since your brothers are all alphas maybe, your children could be my next heirs ... "

The man was silent for a couple of seconds, watching her little son from above, Judge could clearly feel her son's scent, thrilling and overwhelmed at the same time.

"If I introduce you early maybe we could fix you a good marriage" Decree turning towards one of the big doors that led to a laboratory

The little omega had never felt so disgusted and excited in his life.

On the one hand, his father said that there was the possibility of taking advantage of him, even being an omega, even being the useless that he was, however, his twin brothers had introduced themselves a few days ago, all as alphas of course ... They were going to match him when will it be presented? He was barely _eight years old!_

Sanji felt his hands shake, the idea of having puppies didn't sound bad, he was an omega and his obligation was that but… He still felt too young for something like that.

When he was locked up with the iron mask he had to overcome his fear of the dark, he also learned to control the aromas of his body to go unnoticed throughout the castle without being detected by anyone (It was that or take the strange pills that scientists made ).

The first time he introduced himself it was the scariest day of his entire life, he felt his body heat up overwhelmingly and his instincts screamed at him that he would touch his sensitive area ... He wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't read much about it and now he felt his body on fire ... How long would that last?

Slowly he crawled to the cold concrete floor, the mask was heavy and did not allow him to breathe properly, his lungs burned and he was thirsty…. His body was screaming.

"Please! I need help -..." He groaned crawling towards the bars of the cell, though the guards just kept silent, not even flinching "I beg you! Help me please!"

The guards just ignored him.

Sanji started crying, in the loudest way he's ever done, not only did it hurt, he was also scared… He wasn't ready to have puppies yet, no.

 _"It's because you're an omega_ " That phrase was etched with fingernails digging painfully into his shoulder... _Sanji hated being omega._

~ O ~

When he managed to escape from Germa with the help of his sister and ended up in Orbit things went well, the cooks did not say anything about it when Sanji had to calm his omega instincts, only once did they ask something, one damn time that Sanji hated with all his being « _Why did you show up so young?»_ the ingredient supplier said calmly when he found it in the wine cellar on the ship « _That's not normal_.» 

It wasn't his fault that Judge would play with his kids genetically whenever he felt like it.

But he couldn't say that so he just answered, "genetics", that man laughed softly, slowly approaching him to smell his neck, which he nibbled in some places.

Sanji didn't flinch, it _was his fault for being an omega._

~ O ~

To be with Zeff trapped on a rock was one of his most traumatic experiences, for the first time he experienced hunger and felt a horrible confusion for something, that something was Zeff ... who abandoned his dreams for an idiot like him.

"Your smell is _exquisite_ , darling" Flirted one of the clients, quite impatient, giving the blond a strange look, it was not the first time.

Sanji tried to ignore him, as long as he didn't make a fuss it wouldn't be a problem, if he made a fuss he would stop him so that Zeff won't find out.

The old man was an ancient Alpha with the sense of smell somewhat distorted by his experiences, thanks to the latter Sanji had been able to lie about his caste.

Although he knew it wouldn't last long, at some point his secret would come out sooner or later.

_"Don't you want a nice night of fun?"_

_"Oh, is the little omega scared?"_

_"What's wrong little bitch?"_

_"Are you teasing me, huh?"_

_"It seems that your neck is still a virgin, huh"_

At fourteen and a half years old Sanji decided that he was tired of so many insults and insinuations so he changed his dose of suppressants, before he took one pill per week, now it would be five and his smell would disappear completely, pretending to be a beta.

Anyway _, it was his fault for being omega._

~ O ~

When a strange straw hat destroyed the old man's room he did not think he would take it on his little adventure boat. Although Sanji no longer knew what to expect from all this, in the end, at the age of nineteen he embarked on an adventure along the Grand Line with his companions.

That led him to an island in the sky, to the country of carpenters, to a haunted ship ... For a moment Sanji had forgotten that he was an omega, now he was just Sanji.

Everything happened very fast in Thriller Bark, his nakama did not know it, only Zoro who joined him. They seemed to be destined, that was the only coherent response in those situations.

Sanji was grateful anyway, if it weren't for his bond the Swordsman would have died. However, a fool like him had been too weak to protect what was important.

_All because it was an omega._

"Heh" Zoro chuckled "An omega? I thought you were a beta…"

Sanji watched him silently for a couple of seconds "I'll understand if you want me to stay on the next island"

Zoro watched him strangely for a couple of seconds.

"No, of course not, it's not that ... Just ..." The Swordsman struggled to sit down being stopped by Sanji "I'd be _proud to mark you one day_ , you know?"

_The crew is separated in Thriller Bark._

~ O ~

Getting to the island of okamas was the worst hell of all, without a single woman, without his nakama, without Zoro.

They dressed him in a dress and made him run, he would never admit it but I don't know it felt so bad, maybe pink could go well, but with a shirt or something else. Not a dress.

(He silently cursed his _fucking instincts_ )

Luffy's message arrived, saying that they would meet in the Sabaody Archipelago in two years, he cursed softly for being on such an unpleasant island.

So a year passed and they had already discovered that it was an omega, all because those sweets were constantly monitoring it and its smell became evident after leaving the extreme use of suppressants.

" _Candy-boy_ " Inquired Ivankov sitting near the omega, who was reading a book in complete silence

"What's going on?"

"You are an omega… But how many suppressants do you take per week?" The calm Okama questioned crossing his legs. "Your smell is practically impossible to perceive"

"That's not your problem" She claimed turning to walk towards the door "Stop messing with my life!"

There was a soft silence where Sanji's footsteps was the only audible sound.

"You know? Exaggerated use of suppressants could damage your fertility…"

He felt his heart leap and tears threatened in his eyes, he already knew it, he had accepted it when he drank the five suppressants for the first time, but no one had ever said it that way out loud.

It was a failure for Judge (though he didn't care), I try not to be for Zeff, but-

If he couldn't have cubs he would be a failure for _Zoro, a failure for his alpha, his destiny._

That day Sanji was silent, he was not only useless as a person, but also as an omega, his most important trait, reproduction, could be affected by his idiocies. _Because of your fear._

_"It's because you're an omega"_

~ O ~

When I arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago with a mild sweet aroma I hope that everyone automatically realizes their secondary gender, which is what happened.

He had many problems with Chopper who began to talk to him about all the problems that drinking more than one suppressant could entail.

Nami hit him for not telling him, Robin just kept silent, as always, since he sure knew it for a long time, Franky said a long and loud 'SUPER', Usopp just hit him on the shoulder and Luffy didn't care.

Zoro just watched him, proud that his omega will show his scent.

"How many suppressants did you take Sanji per week?" Chopper said writing down in his notebook in front of everyone as they went down towards Gyonjin Island

" _Five_."

Everyone looked at him terrified and Chopper almost fainted, they started talking and scolding, Sanji didn't feel bad, he was used to it. _Because it was an omega._

~ O ~

He wanted to be marked by Zoro, they had sex but the marimo never wanted to bite him and leave his scent on him.

(Was it so gross?)

But the Dressrosa disasters came and then in Zou his family went looking for him, forcibly taking him to marry a young alpha.

Sanji didn't completely agree, but deep down, deep down ... He couldn't help feeling that he was somewhat happy, he could start a family, the greatest dream of all omega.

_An omega._

He hit Luffy and then discovered that it was all a sham, discovered that he was an idiot, letting himself be carried away by his feelings ("It's because you're an omega"), he left and expressed his deepest wishes, for the first time he was honest without feeling guilt in trying.

"Besides ... What's the use of an omega like him? He'll easily let anyone mark him and his body is damaged enough to never have a child." Judge finished before Luffy responded with a soft smile.

Honestly, Judge's words hurt.

But despite everything, he was able to leave Whole Cake Island.

_"They love you, even being an omega" Reiju said, a tear slipping down her cheek._

~ O ~

Sanji sighed as Chopper headed for the fifth exam of the week, Zoro next to him only had his eyes closed resting on the chair next to the table. It had been a week after Wano and Sanji had been having nausea and dizziness constantly, between them, he fainted on Monday and it was already Friday, day after day Chopper carried out an exam looking for what the problem was.

"It's strange" Chopper expressed next to Sanji on the stretcher "You guys are not paired by, well, you know… You lack the most spiritual bond, but still… Congratulations."

"Congratulations?" The blond questioned, quite confused, clasping his hands in his pants

"You are expecting a puppy. You are two months old. Congratulations" The reindeer communicated quite nervous

"Oh" said the blonde with his eyes lost at some point until his brain and body reacted by tensing and lifting his body off the table "Me? Eh?! But it was only once! I mean, Chopper… When...? "

"Why do you have that expression, huh, curly?" Zoro grunted with excitement, taking him in his arms and hugging him

"Sanji, calm down" Chopper laughed softly "The situation is somewhat complicated because you never left the suppressors and, you know, your body is somewhat damaged, but everything is fine ... You can do it with the necessary care ..."

Sanji began to sob, his expression hard, his body shaking like a leaf, pale and his voice cracking.

"Chopper, could you come out for a moment?" Zoro indicated sitting on the stretcher next to Sanji, the little reindeer nodded as he left the infirmary

There was a silence, for his part, Sanji was still trapped in his own world before the strange gaze of Zoro, who only rubbed his back in search of calming the omega.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Zoro questioned taking the blond's chin and forcing him to stare at him "Don't you want this?"

"It's not that…" Sanji groaned "It's just… Do I really deserve to carry the cub of an amazing person like you?"

Zoro felt the air linger in his throat, why would Sanji say something like that?

" _It's because you're an omega"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked me, you can leave a kudo or a comment <3 it would really make me very happy ... the narrative and others are very weak so I am not completely satisfied ...
> 
> Would you like this to be a ZoSan series? I'm considering it but I'm not entirely sure yet ...
> 
> my Twitter is: @___pumpum for if they are interested in talking to me uwu If you want to order, talk to me there!


End file.
